


Sirens

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Love, Prose Poem, Romance, Support, and that mood is angsty supportive loving sex, because apparently i am in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: As the world ends there are sirens.In the background, sirens right outside their window. Emergency sirens, loud and warning. Fire trucks, ambulances, police cars- all these sirens they know by heart. All these sirens they try to forget for just a day. Forget for just a night.





	Sirens

_As the world ends there are sirens._

_In the background, sirens right outside their window. Emergency sirens, loud and warning. Fire trucks, ambulances, police cars- all these sirens they know by heart. All these sirens they try to forget for just a day. Forget for just a night._

_They were the sirens earlier. Just hours ago, the sirens used to be them._

_But now, safe at home, they get to block out the noise and pretend that tragedy doesn’t exist for a bit. Pretend there’s no such thing as evil. Pretend there’s no such thing as anything other than the two of them. Pretend they’re the only ones in existence, and the outside world is just an empty void as they get lost in each other._

_The evil that day was a murder, particularly violent, particularly gruesome._

_It felt inhuman that someone could do that to a human being. That a person could do that to another person._

_They’re cops, they’ve been detectives for years. They’re used to dealing with crime scenes, pretty awful ones at that. They’re used to solving murders._

_But every once in a while (in a long while if you’re lucky) there’s one so awful it makes your stomach churn, and shakes you to the core._

_Some crimes that are just so… evil that it makes you feel a little bit less human just looking at the scene._

_They had one of those yesterday. Not even 24 hours ago._

_And when their shift ended they went home and curled up together on the couch and watched old disney movies to take their mind off the horror that exists in the adult world. After a couple of those, they made love to each other._

_Not fucking, not sex, but making love._

_It seems crass and insensitive putting it in the lightest terms considering the tragedy they bore witness to not even 24 hours earlier, but it wasn’t about gratification and pleasure in those instances._

_It was about feeling human again._

_A coping skill, of sorts. You couldn’t help but feel a little less after seeing something like that. A sort of detachment from anything, feeling a little less human, a little less yourself. A little less whole._

_So it was reminding each other to feel again. Making love, soft and sweet, slow and careful- gentle. Jake telling her he loved her over and over the whole time, Amy telling him the same with every movement they made to get closer and feel each other._

_It was a way to feel normal again._


End file.
